Moments
by Take
Summary: shonen ai; SasuNaru/NaruSasu Moments in Sasuke's life.
1. Chapter 1

**Standard disclaimers: Naruto is not mine, I'm making no money. The bills, the bills!**

**Title:** Moments

**Author:** Take

**Rating:** T

**Date:** 2007

**Summary:** Moments in Sasuke's life.

* * *

_We do not remember days; we remember moments. --Cesare Pavese_

* * *

He remembered, once, long ago, that he had been happy. If he closed his eyes and concentrated hard enough, he could vaguely recall what that felt like. It had been so long. So long. 

His lover's words repeated themselves in his mind. _"I just want to make you happy."_

Sasuke frowned, turning from the view of Konoha spread before him, retreating into the shadows cast by the Yondaime's features. His reply remained unspoken in his mind.

_I don't know how to be happy, Naruto._

--Owari


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Moments

**Author:** Take

**Rating: **T

**Date: **2007

**Summary:** Naruto always had faith in him.

* * *

_Faith may be defined briefly as an illogical belief in the occurrence of the improbable._

_- H. L. Mencken _

* * *

After all those years, no one had really believed Sasuke would ever return, of his own free will or otherwise. No one, that is, except Naruto. No one could understand the faith the blond boy – teen, really – had in his former teammate. The same teammate who had punched a hole in his chest as a parting gift between "friends".

So it was with no little surprise and disbelief that the population of Konoha observed Uchiha Sasuke strolling through the village gates, Naruto at his side. One arm was casually slung across the missing-nin's shoulders, and amazingly, the dark-haired boy with the touch-me-not aura allowed it. But then, he'd always allowed Naruto liberties tolerated from no other.

Villagers and nin alike stopped and stared as the pair slowly made their way toward the Hokage tower. Naruto snickered and grinned foxily as Kiba sputtered and walked into a pole. His companion remained impassive except for the tiniest of smirks.

The pair paused to look up at the faces of the Hokage carved into the mountain, craftsmen busily working on the likeness of their newest leader. Naruto's arm tightened in a brief hug.

"Okaeri, Sasuke."

He was home.

--Owari


	3. Chapter 3

**Date: **3/19/07  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary:** The Rokudaime wants to know.

* * *

_Always forgive your enemies; nothing annoys them so much._

_-- Oscar Wilde_

* * *

Years later, as Sasuke stood quiet guard over his Hokage, the Rokudaime paused in the midst of signing the paperwork for the assignment of new genin teams and asked him why, after all the things he'd done to attain power, he'd let Itachi live. Why he'd just walked away, in the end. 

The former avenger sighed, shifting his stance as he readjusted his shoulders against the wall. Why _had_ he given up trying to kill his brother?

As the silence stretched out longer, the ANBU could hear the rustle of cloth as his leader fidgeted uncomfortably. Or was it impatiently? Sasuke allowed a fleeting smirk to cross his features, obscured as they were by his mask. The same mask that had been presented to him by the man before him upon attaining his rank. He'd proved his loyalty – if not to Konoha, then to the Hokage. His loyalty to _this_ Hokage, anyway.

"Sasuke?"

The Uchiha pushed off the wall he was leaning against, removing his mask. He leant over the Rokudaime, placing it gently on his desk with a soft 'clink'. He ignored the slight hitch in breath his proximity caused the seated man.

"I decided," Sasuke murmured, his arms coming up to clasp the Rokudaime in a loose embrace, "that there were other ways to get my revenge on Itachi. Ways that didn't involve jumping through his hoops."

Naruto cocked his head, an oddly fox-like gesture of curiosity. Sasuke's breath feathered over his cheek, and he turned slightly to look at his guard. "So you decided to ignore him? That doesn't sound like much of a plan."

"Iya." Sasuke's dark gaze bored into Naruto's lighter eyes. "I decided to be happy, and that it wouldn't be contingent on his existence. After that, he became a non-entity to me. Easily ignored." He leant towards the blond, his lips brushing Naruto's lightly. "I can't be bothered with him – I've got more important things to do."

Naruto blinked solemnly. "Must drive him crazy."

Sasuke gave his trademark infuriating smirk. "Oh it does, I'm sure. He's probably sulking that he's no longer first on my list of priorities."

Naruto smiled and pecked him on the lips. "Ramen tonight at Ichiraku's?" he asked, handing Sasuke his mask before turning back to his work.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted as he fixed his mask securely. He resumed his watchful stance and let companionable silence once again fall between them.

--Owari


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: **Take  
**Date: **8/3/07  
**Rating: **K  
**Summary: **Choices.

* * *

_"In the end, it came down to whether I wanted to be happy, or spend my life trying to fulfill his desires. I chose to be happy."_

* * *

Sasuke stood before the beaten form of his nemesis, the source of all his troubles, his reason for living, his creator, his hated and beloved brother. The numerous cuts decorating his flesh stung as sweat dripped down the length of his body. The younger Uchiha panted, trying to regain his breath as his chest tightened.

Finally.

Finally, after years of training and seeking out power in order to kill Itachi, the moment was upon him. He looked down at the battered form of his brother, his lips peeling back in a feral snarl. Itachi showed no reaction, which only increased Sasuke's ire.

Itachi noticed this, a tiny smirk finally stealing across his bloodied features. "Well?" he asked. "Can't you kill me, foolish little brother of mine?" He coughed once, twice, and spat out a gobbet of blood.

Yes. Sasuke paused. He could. He _could_ kill his brother.

But . . . The Uchiha paused, looking in the direction of Konoha. Of Naruto.

He could kill Itachi. But he wouldn't.

Sasuke regarded the other man – his brother – gravely. "I don't have to," he told Itachi soberly. "I've beaten you. It's enough." He resheathed the katana he had held in a deathgrip. "Goodbye, Itachi," he murmured, turning away. Away from his past and toward his future, and Naruto.

Sasuke broke into an easy, loping gait. The wounded form of his brother gradually shrank in the distance, and eventually disappeared from sight altogether. If he kept up a steady pace, Sasuke calculated, he could reach Konoha by nightfall. His Hokage, the Rokudaime, would be waiting for his report.

--Owari

* * *

AN: These ficlets are not in any particular order – they're just being typed up as I wrote them. So they may jump around in time. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Author: **Take  
**Date: **9/4/07-9/13/07  
**Rating: **K  
**Summary: **The Rookie Nine and Team Gai want to know.

* * *

_"My eyes do not see you, my ears do not hear. You no longer hold any importance to my. To me, you are nothing."_

* * *

He could still sense the eyes of the villagers upon him at times, their gazes running the gamut from curious to angry to scornful. Occasionally he would catch whispers of conversations among the older villagers, usually entailing something about his level of skill. ANBU, they muttered. Captain level, at least, often one of the Rokudaime's personal guards when not on missions. So why? 

Why had he let Itachi go?

A failed avenger, some had sneered. What it all been for, then – his desertion, his stint as Orochimaru's "apprentice" – the betrayal of his friends?

Even some of his fellow shinobi would still sometimes look at him in askance, the question hesitating on their lips.

Of the entire village, it was perhaps only the other Rookie Nine and Team Gai that knew and understood. Of course, a certain loud-mouthed Rokudaime had had to go spreading his business in a misguided attempt to defend Sasuke.

Not that Sasuke needed defending.

The Uchiha scowled, shoving his hands deeper into his pockets as he followed said loud-mouthed dobe to the latter's personal heaven, also known as Ichiraku. The blond had shed his official robes and was dressed casually, his hitai-ate retied around his forehead ("It feels weird when I wear it under the hat.")

"Oi, Sasuke-teme! Hurry up, wouldja? 'M starving!" Naruto shouted over his shoulder. "I can't wait for ra-aamen!" he sang.

Sasuke manfully resisted the unUchiha-like urge to roll his eyes, but was unable to repress his snort. "Hn. Everyone knows that, dobe. They could probably hear you in Suna."

Naruto laughed easily. "Nah. But even if they did, Gaara would know it was just me."

This time Sasuke _did_ roll his eyes. "Dobe. The loudness of your voice is not something for a shinobi to be proud of." He repressed the smile that threatened to break free as Naruto blew a strawberry at him and took off toward the ramen shop. Following his childish Hokage at a leisurely pace, the Uchiha turned his thoughts back to their previous topic.

Sasuke remembered the inevitable confrontation he had had with his year-mates and Team Gai, and how Naruto had immediately sprung to his defense, shouting them down angrily. And, finally, the inevitable conclusion of having _Naruto_ come to his defense – the airing of his private business to all and sundry.

* * *

_"He disowned Itachi!"_

_Sasuke's hand twitched, whether in an aborted effort to smack himself on the head or smack _Naruto _upside the head he would never know. "Dobe," he sighed in exasperation, his voice loud in the sudden silence that had enveloped the room. Sasuke's gaze flickered over the others, gauging their reactions. As he had expected, the clan-born had expressions of shock – Kiba, dismay – Hinata, and – was that approval? from Shino?_

_The non-clan members looked puzzled, but Tenten seemed as though she was beginning to understand. "I – don't understand," Sakura said hesitantly._

_The clan-born exchanged glances with each other before Hinata spoke up hesitantly. "I-it's considered to be a punishment wore than death, Sakura-san," she whispered. "Disownment, I mean."_

_"For a clan member, who has been raised by birth to believe that the clan is everything – that's way harsh," Kiba added soberly._

_Neji nodded. "To be a clan member, even a Branch member, still means that there are others like you. Somewhere you –"_

_"– belong," Shikamaru drawled. "Stronger together than alone. Your life isn't yours – it's for the survival and betterment of the clan. What Uchiha did to Itachi is the symbolic equivalent of leaving him out in to cold to live or die."_

* * *

"Sasuke-e!" The Uchiha was once again jolted out of his thoughts. "Teme-e, hurry uup!" Naruto hopped up and down, looking less like a Hokage and more like a little boy who desperately had to pee. 

Sasuke grunted and lengthened his strides to catch up to his impatient companion. As he followed Naruto into the ramen shop, his words to Itachi echoed in his head.

"My eyes do not see you, my ears do not hear. You no longer hold any importance to me. To me, you are nothing."

Sitting down next to his old teammate, best friend and lover, Sasuke found himself graced with a sunny smile. He quirked his lips in response. The owner of Ichiraku, familiar with their preferences, turned away to get them the usual. Closing his eyes and letting Naruto's chatter wash over him, Sasuke spared a final thought for the brother whom he had once adored above anyone and anything else. Then, he put him from his mind and got on with his life with his new precious person.

--Owari


	6. Chapter 6

**Author:** Take  
**Date:** 1/16/08  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary:** Silence is golden. Getting there isn't half bad, either.

* * *

_A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous. –Ingrid Bergman_

* * *

"— and you know, he was all: argh, I kill you, blah blah blah –"

Sasuke grunted, his eyes staying fixed on his scroll. Naruto's chatter once again faded into the background as the ANBU captain tried to make sense of the jutsu before him. He half suspected that this technique had been created as a joke, much like Naruto's Sexy no jutsu. Either that or it was only supposed to be used as a very loud, very flashy distraction. What kind of jutsu involved lemmings, guano, and a flock of drunken turkeys, anyway? No respectable shinobi worth his or her hitai-ate would ever use this.

"Oi! Are you listening to me teme?!"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. Okay, so he knew of _one_ shinobi who would use a jutsu like this. Though, he couldn't really say that he was respectable, Hokage or not. Sasuke barely stopped himself from forming the first seal for a Katon jutsu. No, Naruto would never be reading _this_ scroll, thank you very much. He could just imagine the migraine he would have if his overly-mischievous Hokage go his hands on the technique.

And he would use it, too, the idiot.

Sasuke absently caught the hand trying to hit him upside the head. "What, dobe."

Naruto puffed up his cheeks in indignation. "I was talking to you, Sasuke-teme!"

Personally, Sasuke thought Naruto just needed to use up his daily quota of words. Since he'd been stuck doing paperwork the whole day, there had been no one for the Rokudaime to talk to. It must have been driving him crazy.

Sasuke, on the other had, had more than used up his quota – for the next several days, in fact. Damn meetings. It had been so much easier when he had been on the lower end of the ANBU food chain. Just go in, sit down, shut up, and nod where appropriate. Ah, the good old days. Silence was what he craved now, in the comfort of his own home.

Hm. Naruto's face was turning a rather unhealthy shade of red, Sasuke observed. He wondered briefly if the Kyuubi's chakra extended to healing brain aneurisms. The blond sucked in a deep breath, indicating the start of a very loud, probably long rant about the various faults of his lover.

"You bastard! I'm talking –!"

It was a good thing, Sasuke reflected, that he and Naruto were lovers. It opened up all sorts of . . . _interesting_ ways of getting Naruto to be quiet. He caressed the blond's tongue with his own, feeling more than hearing Naruto's breath hitch as Sasuke pulled him closer.

Breaking the kiss, Naruto leaned back to glare half-heartedly at him. "Jerk," he grumbled. "I wasn't done yelling at you."

Sasuke shrugged and kissed the other boy again. Yes, things were much quieter around the house now.

Of course, if any one _else_ tried Sasuke's Quiet no jutsus on Naruto, he'd have to Chidori their ass.

--Owari--


	7. Chapter 7

**Author: **Take**  
Date: **2/29/08 – 4/1/08**  
Rating: **T**  
Summary: **The Rokudaime's relationship was good for the economy. . . somewhat.

* * *

_". . . and then Jack chopped down the beanstalk, adding murder and ecological vandalism to the theft, enticement and trespass charges already mentioned, but he got away with it and lived happily ever after without so much as a guilty twinge about what he had done. Which proves that you can be excused just about anything if you're a hero, because no one asks questions."_

_-- Terry Pratchett, Hogfather  
_

* * *

"Oi."

"Oi, teme. Y'alive?"

". . . dobe."

"Yeah, yeah, you Uchiha. Harder to kill than a cockroach and twice as irritating. But can you move?"

"I can still kick your ass."

"Heh. I notice that you didn't say yes."

". . . like you could."

"So – what's the damage?"

Sasuke craned his neck, looking around. From his prone position, he could see the dust settling around the two of them. In the distance, he could make out the stumps of training posts; the shattered trunks lay in splinters around them, victims of the Rasengan. Beyond the training posts, the Uchiha could see bits of fencing that still stood, their ends twisted and warped. And even further, a spot of pink and red was cautiously picking its way towards them, the slight flares of ANBU-level chakra popping into existence behind it.

Sasuke smirked inwardly. Konoha's feared ANBU, hiding behind a medic-nin. Granted, that medic-nin could make ANBU pancakes out of them all, but still. They had a reputation to keep up.

"Oi, oi! I asked you a question!"

Sasuke angled his head toward the voice. From his position, he could see the bumps and planes of Naruto's body laid out in an arrangement similar to his, but topped with a head of bright blond hair. The Uchiha kicked out at his opponent, who retaliated with a flailed punch. Neither connected, as the distance between them was too great.

The crunch of Sakura's sandals distracted Sasuke for a moment, his mind catching up to Naruto's words seconds later.

" – teme, do you admit defeat?"

"Hn. As if."

"Hah, that was a yes, wasn't it."

"Dobe. The day you actually beat me is the day Kakashi gives up porn."

"Asshole."

"Idiot."

Another brief attempt at a scuffle ensued. Again, neither had the energy to roll or scoot over the last few feet to actually make their attempts count.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke could see Sakura's expression begin to twitch in irritation. In the distance, a bit of fencing miraculously still standing creaked ominously in the slight breeze before slowly toppling over with a thud. Naruto's angry protests that he was not an idiot, and that Sasuke was simply a jerk continued as background noise as Sasuke waited for the explosion.

The Rokudaime was abruptly cut off as he suddenly became aware of the murderous intent hovering over him and his ANBU captain, even as the ominous sound of cracking knuckles echoed over the remains of Training Ground Three.

"Oh, hey Sakura-chan," Naruto said, smiling sheepishly. "I didn't sense you. How long have you been here? Didja see me kick the teme's ass?" He swung an arm out almost absently in response to Sasuke's derisive snort.

"Long enough." Sakura put a hand on her hip, gesturing to the surrounding damage. "What the hell were you two thinking?!" she scolded, ignoring Naruto's last comment. "The Hokage is supposed to _protect_ Konoha, not bring it down around our ears!" Sakura turned to Sasuke. "And you! Stop smirking – and stop encouraging him!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrown in a 'who, me?' expression. There were times when he almost regretted the fact that Sakura had outgrown her girlhood crush on him. Almost. The Uchiha tried to roll his neck and shoulders as best he could while laying on his back.

"Aw, Sakura-chan! It wasn't our fault. You know how we get," Naruto wheeled, trying to placate the woman.

"Yes," Sakura agreed, "I do. _However_, most of the rookie ANBU don't. you had them half-convinced that the village was under attack! You should know better than to do this kind of stuff within the village, so why on earth did you do it in the first place?!"

"Sparring!"

"Foreplay."

Utter silence enveloped the remnants of Training Ground Three. Sakura gaped at the sole surviving Uchiha, even as a surprised expression moved fleetingly across his face. Apparently, exhaustion and chakra depletion made the Stoic Uchiha filter between his brain and his mouth porous, Sasuke mused. The thought had slipped out before he could censor it.

"Gah," Sakura finally managed. Sasuke had a feeling that it would be a while before she would be able to make eye contact with him – with either of them – again. Maybe she would stop asking how he came by his injuries every time he had to visit the hospital, too.

Naruto, in the meantime, was turning a rather unhealthy shade of red. "T-temee!" he sputtered, waving his arms like he was trying to make a snow angel in the dirt. "You can't just go around saying that kind of stuff!"

The Uchiha Eyebrow rose higher. "This from the Hokage that turns into a naked woman?"

Sasuke had to admit, though, that Naruto was almost endearingly bashful when it came to their relationship. Which was rather strange, considering he'd had two of Konoha's biggest perverts as teachers. Sasuke knew that the girls of the Rookie Nine thought it was rather cute. Not that he'd ever tell Naruto that.

Sakura cleared her throat, tapping her foot impatiently. She seemed to have recovered from her temporary shock. "Anyway," she glared, "look at this place! You can't go around destroying training grounds on a whim, you two!"

At least, not anymore, Sasuke amended in his head. "Just assign the clean-up and reconstruction to the genin and dock it from the dobe's pay."

"Hey, Sasuke-yarou! I wasn't the one doing all the damage to this place, y'know! Besides," Naruto paused thoughtfully, "do Hokages even get paid?"

Silence.

". . . you know, I never really thought about that. I mean, there's always the official residence – "

" – which we don't use – "

" – and Tsunade-shishou was always sneaking off to go gambling, so I just assumed. . . "

Sasuke rolled his eyes. That idiot, forgetting to make sure that he could afford paying for all the property damage he caused. There was no way Sasuke was footing the entire bill for this one.

"So how _did_ Tsunade-baachan pay off her gambling debts?"

…

…

…

"Heh. We should just ask Fuzzy-brows to do it. Make it a challenge or something."

"You do and we'll be looking for a seventh Hokage." The medic-nin cracked her knuckles threateningly.

". . . Right. Genin-strengthening mission it is, then. I'll just use some of the 'Hokage Emergency Fund'."

"I swear, Naruto. Between you and Sasuke, construction business has spiked since you became Hokage."

"Heh, yup. We're good for the economy, right teme?"

"Hn. Beats defacing the Mountain or running around as a naked woman, at least."

"Nah, that was just inspired."

"Which goes to show that heroes can get away with just about anything, no matter how stupid they are."

"Teme!"

--Owari--


	8. Chapter 8

**Author: **Take  
**Date: **April - May 2008  
**Rating: **K+  
**Summary: **Sasuke was always waiting for Naruto to catch up.

* * *

_No matter how fast light travels it finds the darkness has always got there first, and is waiting for it.  
--Terry Pratchett, Reaper Man  
_

* * *

In the end, Sasuke mused, it had all turned out the way it should have. After all, he was always going to be ahead of Naruto. He was a dobe to the very end, and (extremely) slow on the uptake.

Sasuke fiddled absently with a lock of hair. It fell further down his face without his hitae-ate than he would prefer. Maybe he should trim it. Naruto would whine about it, but it was his hair, and he would do as he pleased -- like always.

Hmm. Speaking of the dobe, what was taking so long? The Uchiha checked the angle of the sun, sighing to himself. Trust the blond to be late for something like this. Maybe Kakashi had succeeded in teaching his pupil too well?

Sasuke brushed back the annoying bangs, making his way through the room to sit on the window sill, absently watching the hustle and bustle of the crowds below. At least he wasn't waiting for Naruto amongst them; after all this time, Sasuke still disliked large crowds. Naruto called it paranoia; he called it common sense. The crush of bodies from all sides left a person vulnerable to attacks.

The Uchiha crossed his arms, tapping his fingers impatiently. What the hell was Naruto doing, anyway? He'd better not be trying for a dramatic send off. Sasuke would kick his ass.

Out of the corner of his eye, the brunette could see the Hokage Mountain, the faces of the previous leaders staring out over the village. The newest one was only half done. (Personally, Sasuke thought it didn't look anything like Konoha's newest Hokage. Naruto had called it artistic interpretation. Sasuke had scoffed and replied that the artist must be half blind.)

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto's voice rang behind him, surprised and pleased. "Whatcha doin' here?"

"Hn," Sasuke tilted his head in Naruto's direction. "Did you think that I wouldn't wait?" He smirked slightly.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Eh heh, well." He fidgeted. "I thought you might've already gone on ahead."

Sasuke straightened. "I'm here now, aren't I? Besides, dobe -- you're late."

"Ah hah, yeah. . . sorry. I got held up."

"Mm. Business all taken care of?" Sasuke asked. At Naruto's nod, he jerked his head toward the window. "Then c'mon. Kakashi's waiting."

"Kaka-sensei?" Naruto's tone conveyed a mixture of surprise, pleasure, and confusion. "Huh. Hard to believe he's finally the one waiting on me."

Sasuke shrugged. "Whatever. You can take it up with him when we see him. We're already behind schedule."

Naruto grinned. "'Kay."

The two shinobi leaped from the window, taking the rooftops toward their designated meeting place. As they passed by the Hokage Mountain, Naruto glanced up at the construction. "Konohamaru looks good," he mused.

Sasuke finally indulged in a roll of his eyes. "Sure, if you're going for non-realistic. At least he traded in the goggles and cape for something a little more dignified."

Naruto smiled. "Konoha'll be in good hands with him," he said. "Just like his grandpa and his niisan."

"Hn." Sasuke couldn't really argue with that one. "Hurry up, dobe. They're waiting." With that, the Uchiha sped up, Naruto matching his pace. In the room they had just left, alarms sounded as vitals crashed, and a heart monitor flat-lined.

_--Owari_


	9. Chapter 9

**Author:** Take  
**Date: **7/10/08  
**Rating: **K+  
**Summary: **Love and duty.

* * *

_Love is not enough. It must be the foundation, the cornerstone - but not the complete structure. It is much too pliable, too yielding.  
-- Bette Davis  
_

* * *

It was the seventh day of the seventh month, and Konoha was preparing for the Tanabata Festival, which would begin at sundown, as per the Hokage's orders. Officially, it was supposed to start at the moment the first stars appeared in the sky, but Uzumaki Naruto was not known for his patience nor his ability to sit still for any period of time.

Sasuke wandered through the festival grounds, his hands stuck casually in his pockets. All around him, vendors were busy with last minute preparations for the expected numbers of festival attendees. Brightly colored flags and banners fluttered gaily in the breeze, the sun hot on his head and shoulders. The Uchiha gracefully side-stepped a bunch of children running toward a stall selling tako- and tai-yaki(1). As he continued down the street, Sasuke continuously catalogued possible hiding spots and potential weak points in security. If he knew Naruto - and he did - he wouldn't be content to watch the festivities from afar. No, his blond would be right here in the thick of things tonight.

Satisfied with his reconnaissance for now, Sasuke took to the rooftops towards the Hokage's Tower. The noise from the festival grounds faded away in the distance.

* * *

Naruto's nose twitched as the Uchiha slipped quietly through his office window. The various smells that clung to the shinobi's clothes, hair and skin were identified and filed away. "Paranoia satisfied?" he teased, propping an elbow on his desk, hand cradling one whiskered cheek.

Sasuke shrugged. "It's not paranoia if it's good sense." He leaned against the wall, arms folded. He had made his opinion clear on the matter of the Rokudaime's attendance at the festival. Anything more would have been nagging.

Naruto rose to join him by the window, resting his arms on the sill as he peered at the sky. "Good. Looks like there's little chance of rain," he said. "We don't want Orihime to miss her lover for a whole 'nother year, eh?"

Sasuke 'hnned' noncommittally. He wasn't in the mood to start a fight with his lover, which was what would happen if he let his opinion of the story behind the festival be known. The princess and the cowherd (2). Bah.

* * *

The high notes of the wooden flutes sang in sharp counterpoint to the beat of the taiko, the drummers' seductive rhythm inviting revelers to join in the dancing. Clad in an orange yukata - what else? - and clutching a stick of grilled squid, Naruto wove easily through the crowd, his movements unconsciously timed to the music. Sasuke trailed a pace behind, the cloth of his midnight blue yukata a stark contrast to his lover's ensemble. The heavy weight of the metal war fan tucked into his belt was a comfort in such a crush of people, as were the kunai and senbon tucked up his sleeves. One eye was always on Naruto, the other was scanning the crowd for potential dangers.

Sasuke had never told anyone why he didn't particularly care for Tanabata. It was because he didn't really like the story behind the festival. He didn't find the tale of the separated lovers romantic; instead, he found it contemptible. It was because they were too occupied with each other to do their duty that Orihime and Hikoboshi were punished. Duty was what defined a shinobi, all other things - such as love - took second place. To neglect the former for the latter was unthinkable. Naruto knew it, Sasuke knew it. They expected no less of each other.

This was his life. As a captain of the ANBU, as a shinobi of the Leaf, his duty was to protect the Hokage and Konoha. Sasuke was lucky enough that his duty had never really conflicted with his personal life.

Drawing abreast of Naruto, he accepted the brush the blond handed him. Together, they wrote their wishes on their strips of paper, hanging them from the bamboo. Naruto's wish would no doubt be for the continued safety and prosperity of Konoha. Sasuke's wish, however, was a little more selfish.

Having safely deposited his wish, Naruto turned to him with a smile that eclipsed the brightest of the festival lanterns. "C'mon, Sasuke! Enjoy yourself for once!" With that, the blond turned, already listing the booths he wanted to visit.

Sasuke followed a moment later, the slightest of smiles on his lips.

* * *

Later, as the wishes were burned, the writing on one was briefly exposed before going up in flame, carried to the ears of the gods.

_May my duty and heart never conflict._

* * *

**Culture notes:  
**(1) Tako yaki are grilled balls of batter filled with bits of octopus (and/or other things, depending on how the person makes it). Tai yaki are sweet batter filled with an (sweetened azuki bean paste) grilled in the shape of a fish.

(2) The Tanabata festival (the Star festival) celebrates the meeting of Vega and Altair. Based off of the Chinese folk tale "The Princess and the Cowherd", it is the story of Orihime, a princess who falls in love with the cowherd Hikoboshi. So absorbed with each other, they forgot to fulfill their duties and were thus punished by separation. They are allowed to meet once a year; the clear sky Naruto alludes to refers to the fact that the bridge that reunites the lovers is made of magpies, who do not come if it is raining. For more info, go to wikipedia. org.

**Author's Note:  
**Huh. Read in the newspaper that we were going to have our own Tanabata festival. Ah well, summer's the time, ne? Korean culture festival is this weekend. Saw some yukata at one of the shops at a mall yesterday. Pity I don't have time to attend - for a pink yukata, was pretty, especially paired with the blue obi. Oh well. Got to eat Itokiri dango, so I'm happy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author: **Take  
**Date:** 5/10/08  
**Rating: **T  
**Summary:** This is discreet? Scared to see what blatant would be.

* * *

_Rumor, that most efficient of press agents.  
-- Bruce Barton_

* * *

"Hey, did you hear?"

Sasuke twitched in irritation as voices floated over the partition in the bath. He sunk deeper into the water, closing his eyes. It had been a long difficult mission in Snow Country, followed by a long difficult _dirty_ trek back. All he wanted to do now was soak his tired body and warm his aching bones in peace.

"The Hokage-elect has a lover!"

"Really? Who's the lucky girl?"

Despite himself, Sasuke's ears perked up. Naruto? Have a girlfriend? Against his will, Sasuke stilled into mission-mode, his senses extended to better hear the conversation going on on the other side of the bamboo divider.

"Not sure. Mie-san saw them walking together a little while ago. It was too dark to really see who it was - but get this! He pulled her into one of the side streets and kissed her!"

Sasuke felt a flush creeping up his cheeks, beginning to turn the tips of his ears red. Stupid Naruto. . .

The girls continued to gossip, oblivious to their fuming eavesdropper. "So Mie-san didn't get a good look at her?"

"No - but she did see that whoever she is, she's got dark hair. Not too long, but not too short."

"Not Haruno-san, then."

"Uh uh."

"Kya! We should tell the others! Somebody should know who this mystery-girl is!"

As the two girls continued to plan their Hokage-stalking, Sasuke slowly sank underwater. He briefly entertained the idea of never resurfacing. Stupid, stupid Naruto. What part of "let's keep this discreet" didn't he understand? Oh wait. Naruto was a dobe. That explained it.

Naruto was lucky these were civilians, and not shinobi. Sasuke shuddered as he imagined Sakura and Ino's responses. His hair floated around him in a dark cloud; Naruto had mentioned that he liked it long, and it was in that uncomfortable stage between short enough to be comfortable and long enough to tie back. Sasuke grumbled internally, the tips of his hair tickling his neck as it floated by. The things he did for that dobe.

Splashes from beyond the barrier caught his attention. The girls were leaving, only giggles and waves in their wake. And one very disgruntled shinobi. Sasuke sat quietly for several moments, then hauled himself out of the water. There was dinner and a dobe waiting for him.

* * *

"So I hear you've got a girlfriend."

The casual tone in which it was spoken belied their impact on the Rokudaime-elect. Choking on the water he'd just swallowed, Naruto coughed, raising teary eyes to the doorway of his kitchen. "S-Sasuke," he rasped. His mind caught up with his ears.

Sasuke watched with interest as the blond turned a dark red. "Wh-whaat?!" Naruto stuttered.

The Uchiha sauntered into the kitchen, keeping his hands loose at his sides. "Hm. . ." he tilted his head to the side, "according to a couple of civilian girls, you were seen molesting a dark-haired woman in a side alley this evening." He sat on the edge of the dining table, leaning over Naruto. "You pervert."

"Uh, Sasuke. That was you," Naruto pointed out.

"Oh? And how do I know you didn't see me off to the baths and then molest some other dark-haired person?" Sasuke asked archly.

Naruto's face took on a worried cast. "Hey, y'didn't bang your head or anything, did you? I know how you are when it comes to injuries." He moved closer to the Uchiha, hands outstretched to feel for any head wounds.

Sasuke allowed it, slipping his arms comfortably around the blond's waist. He bent his neck, half to allow Naruto better access and half to take in the scent that was purely Naruto.

"Nope, no bumps or gashes or anything," Naruto muttered to himself. "Maybe I should call Sakura-chan and have her check you out anyway?"

Sasuke hummed to himself, feeling his muscles relax in a way that not even the bath could do. He was finally home. "Not exactly how we'd planned on outing ourselves to Konoha, hmm?" He brought his lips closer to Naruto's ear, feeling the shiver his breath caused. "At least it wasn't kunoichi."

Sasuke backed out of the kitchen, leading his lover towards the bedroom. Dinner could wait. He had a lover to claim.

* * *

The sound of incessant pounding on the door woke Sasuke the next morning. Naruto shifted beside him, murmuring indistinctly before falling still once again. Sasuke was half tempted to answer the door himself, if only to have quiet once more. But no, discretion. That's what Naruto had wanted and he had agreed to, at least for now.

The Uchiha felt a tic start close to his eye as a voice was added to the din.

"Naruto! Naruto open up, I know you're in there!"

Sighing, Sasuke shook the blond's shoulder. "Oi, dobe. Wake up and answer your door." Sasuke felt the tic become more pronounced as Naruto swatted absently at his hand before snuggling deeper under the covers. "Naruto," he hissed, increasing his efforts the best he could without alerting Naruto's visitors that he wasn't alone.

"Naruto, if you don't open up I'm coming in!"

"K'so! Dobe, wake the hell up!" Sasuke kicked his sleeping lover, sending him tumbling out of bed with a startled yelp.

"Dammit, what the hell?!" Naruto roared, fully awake.

Sasuke pulled the sheet, which he had retained a grip on, up around his waist to preserve some modicum of modesty as the noise of the front door being smashed into a wall sounded, followed by the bedroom door swinging open.

"Naru - " Sakura stopped, frozen in shock at the tableau before her. Naruto, naked on the floor where he'd landed, and Sasuke lounging on the bed, obviously nude despite the sheet.

Sai peered over her shoulder with interest. "Hmm. Not so dickless after all, eh Hokage-sama?"

Naruto gave a surprisingly kitsune-like yip of surprise, hastily covering himself with his hands. Sasuke snarled, plotting the ANBU's demise. Leaning over the side of the bed, he hauled his lover up and under the covers, slinging a possessive arm around Naruto's chest.

"Ah, I guess there's no need to ask whether the rumors are true or not," Sakura said weakly. She looked from Naruto's red, embarrassed face to Sasuke's glaring one. "I guess we just have to figure out how to break this to Konoha," she said, turning to go. She herded Sai out. "Congratulations, you two," she added before closing the bedroom door behind her. Sasuke could hear her scolding Sai on what _not_ to say in situations like this one as they retreated towards the living room.

"Teme," Naruto hit him on the arm lightly, "did that just happen or am I just having a really bad dream?"

"Hn," Sasuke tightened his arm around his lover. "You may want to look into civilian girls as a good source of information gathering and dissemination," he said. "That was impressive, even for a shinobi village."

"Sasuke-teme, I think you're missing the point."

"Naruto-dobe, I understand just fine. Right now, there's something important I want to know."

"What's that?"

"How Sai came to the conclusion you were dickless, and if I have to use Kusanagi on him."

--Owari


	11. Chapter 11

**Author:** Take  
**Date: **5/28/08-7/19/08  
**Rating: **K+  
**Summary: **If he was in love with a moron, what did that make him?

* * *

_Love is the triumph of the imagination over intelligence._

_--H.L. Mencken_

* * *

It occurred to Sasuke again, while dealing with the fallout from the "Exploding Egg Incident" - aka Naruto trying to cook breakfast - that he was in love with a moron. He paused, bits of eggshell clinging to his fingers. (Where had the dobe found such a large egg, anyway? The Forest of Death?)

Well, hell.

Not for the first time, Sasuke asked himself the question that came to mind every time he experienced a 'Naruto Episode'. If he was in love with a moron, what did that make him?

Long ago, when Sasuke was still "in the evil clutches of Orochimaru" (according to Naruto), he had sat himself down to have a think. (Naruto called it brooding, but what did he know. The blond chose his underwear for the day according to shades of orange.) After a period of soul-searching -- brooding! -- Sasuke had concluded that he had made a monumental mistake somewhere in his grand scheme. Oh, not the whole give-my-body-to-creepy-old-man-for-power thing, nor the hating-Itachi-with-the-passion-of-a-thousand-fiery-suns thing, either.

No, Sasuke decided that he was an idiot because he was in cough _luurve _with Naruto, and suspected that he always had been.

This was, of course, unacceptable to the would-be Avenger, and he had promptly shoved such thoughts to the back of his mind, presumably never again to see the light of day.

So how was it, Sasuke wondered as he shoved his lover out their front door while snatching up the blond's hat, that he now found himself in a relationship with Naruto? He set the hat on his lover's head and turned back to activate the house wards, ignoring the blond's squawk of protest. They were running late for the Hokage's visit to the Academy. Breakfast would have to be scrounged from the teacher's lounge and chased with a cup of the industrial-strength coffee that the Academy always had on hand.

* * *

Sasuke leaned casually against a tree at the edge of the clearing Iruka-sensei's class had gathered in, his arms crossed patiently as his lover spoke to the pre-genin. The rest of his senses were alert for any potential dangers. Naruto may have been one of the most powerful Kages in history, but he could still get hurt. Granted, the Kyuubi healed smaller wounds within minutes and almost everything else within 24 hours, but Sasuke preferred his lover be unharmed to begin with. The risk was currently heightened as Konoha was hosting the Chuunin exams in about two week's time. Already, merchants and vendors were tricking into the village, hoping to sell their wares.

Sasuke's lips tightened briefly behind his mask, remembering another exam long ago. He refused to have a repeat. Konoha would not lose another Hokage like that as long as he served as the last line of defense.

Of course, this meant sticking to Naruto like glue - the 'ole ball and chain, as Kiba had laughingly called it. (Sasuke had attempted to set the seat of Inuzuka's pants on fire, but Naruto had stopped him.) Thus, Sasuke found himself trailing his lover all over the village, but definitely NOT like a ball and chain.

Sasuke felt his eyebrow twitch as one of the pre-genin lobbed a badly thrown practice kunai at one of his classmates, the weapon colliding with a rock instead. Of all the days Naruto had felt the urge to visit the Academy, he _had _to choose the day the lessons included projectiles. Sasuke felt his fingers itch as another student attempted to twirl his kunai, no doubt trying to show off in front of the Hokage. It would have been more impressive had he actually known how to do so. Gods, he hated pre-genin. S-class criminals he could handle, but a bunch of untrained - or worse, half-trained amateurs? Nothing was more dangerous, because they were unpredictable. And really, wouldn't _that_ be a stupid way to die? Death by pre-genin. Konoha would never live it down. Hell, _Sasuke_ would die of shame if he let Naruto get hurt messing with the Academy students.

Glancing at the sun, Sasuke felt his muscles relax slightly with relief. It was almost time for Iruka-sensei to excuse the class for lunch. Thank the gods for small favors.

On cue, the teacher called his class to order, dismissing them to lunch. The field quickly cleared, the children waving goodbye to their Hokage and sensei. Sasuke ignored the children's glances in his direction, quite aware of how odd he must look in full ANBU gear, apparently lounging in the shade of a tree while the Hokage and their sensei laughed in the sunlight.

Iruka sighed as he began gathering up blunted kunai and shuriken. "I swear they get worse and worse every year," he told Naruto, who had a smirking grin on his face. Sasuke took in the chaos the nins-in-training had left behind and slipped quietly to his lover's side to help collect the weapons.

"Aw, Iruka-sensei! We weren't _that_ bad!" Naruto said.

Sasuke's inner snort was echoed by Iruka's outer one. "Hokage-sama," Iruka said politely. "I can only thank the gods that you only had one protege. Konohamaru was quite enough, thank you." He smiled, features softening. "But I'm glad that the two of you have become such fine shinobi."

Sasuke watched as Naruto's grin widened into as true smile. As usual, he felt something in him warm at the sight. Naruto's smiles had pretty much always been able to do that to him, the Uchiha mused absently, following his old sensei and his lover.

* * *

Later, as he lay in bed, Naruto a warm weight against him, Sasuke reflected on the life he'd built with his lover. It wasn't so bad, he decided. He'd made a lot of mistakes in his life, choosing the "intelligent" path over the one laid out by his emotions. He could afford to listen to his heart, at least this once.

Naruto smacked his lips against his shoulder. "Mm. . . ramen," he murmured.

Sasuke lips twitched. Yeah, he _must_ be in love. No way he'd let the blond ramen-addict drool on him and _still_ think it cute otherwise.

--Owari

* * *

**Author's note:**  
Er, yeah. I really, really should be writing my papers. Why, why must inspiration strike now?! Though, I've been watching men in tight shorts for the past two weeks. Vive le Tour!


	12. Chapter 12

**Author:** Take**  
Date:** 3/20/09**  
Rating:** K+**  
Summary:** Really, where would Naruto be without Sasuke to pull him out of genjutsu?

* * *

_Real (nin) children don't go hoppity skip unless they are on drugs._  
--Terry Pratchett

* * *

Sasuke parried the other nin's blade, following it up with a quick thrust and dispatching his opponent. He quickly took stock of the situation, noting the positions of the rest of the escort. They were all accounted for except -

"Naruto!" he shouted, heading for the blond's chakra signature.

Following the powerful chakra with single-minded intent, the Uchiha ducked, evaded, and cut his way through the battle. Enemy shinobi fell before him as he almost absently slashed a bloody path toward his goal. He could feel the dobe's chakra begin to flicker slightly even as it remained stationary, and he redoubled his efforts to reach the blond.

Sasuke burst into a clearing some way off from the battle proper, Sharingan blazing. Several kunai flew from his fingers before conscious thought, embedding themselves in one shinobi with a meaty 'thunk'. The kunoichi holding Naruto in a genjustu suffered a similar fate at the end of his sword. Gracefully removing the blood from his blade with a flick of his wrist, Sasuke approached the other jounin.

If Naruto's blank expression was anything to go by, he was still caught in the genjustu. Sasuke suspected the kunoichi had anchored the justu on Naruto himself before he had killed her, making it self-perpetuating. At this rate, Sasuke knew, the dobe would never break the illusion. Standing before the unnaturally passive blond, the Uchiha brought his left hand up, sliding it gently across Naruto's whiskered cheek before cupping the back of his neck. "The things I do for you, dobe," he sighed, bending his and Naruto's necks so that their foreheads rested against each other. Sharingan red met azure blue, and Sasuke slipped into the genjustu with barely a ripple.

* * *

Sasuke blinked, momentarily blinded by the bright sunlight. Huh. Not exactly what he had expected, he mused, taking in the practice grounds attached to the Academy in Konoha. He could hear the high-pitched chatter of children in the distance. With a mental shrug, the Uchiha started towards the commotion, figuring it was as good a place to start looking for his partner as any.

His decision proved to be a good one; as he neared the field, Sasuke spied a flash of bright blond amidst a crowd of wannabe-nins. Naruto's identity was confirmed as his shout of laughter rose above the excited voices of the pre-genin mobbing him. The students, Sasuke noted, appeared to be trying to get Naruto to play with them.

Bright blue eyes looked up to catch his own red ones. "Sasuke!" Naruto called, beckoning him over. "Come play!"

"Naruto," Sasuke acknowledged. "I need to talk to you. Now," he insisted, seeing the blond open his mouth to object.

"...'kay," Naruto said, wading out of the center of the group of students, occasionally patting a head as he passed by. "What's up?" Naruto asked.

"Dobe," Sasuke said, resting a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "You need to wake up. You're caught in a genjustu."

Naruto blinked. Looked around at the utter normality of the scene. Glanced skeptically at Sasuke. "How - "

"Usuratonkachi," Sasuke growled, giving up on the idea of any sort of easy solution. "Look around you. It's obviously a genjustu."

Naruto's cheeks puffed in indignation at the insult. "Teme! It does not! There's no blood or guts or naked ladies or anything!"

"Naked - no. Just no. I don't want to know," Sasuke said, feeling a headache coming on. "I need you to break the genjustu. The kunoichi who cast it anchored it to you, so only you can break it." He felt his fingers twitch compulsively with the need to smack the blond upside the head. Stubborn idiot.

"Oh yeah? Prove it's a genjutsu, then!" Naruto challenged, as contrary as ever.

"Just release, dobe. If it's not a genjutsu, nothing will change. What do you have to lose?"

"Alright, alright! Jeez teme, no need to get pushy," the blond grumbled, ducking the pale hand aimed at his head. He made the required seal. "Kai!"

* * *

Sasuke found himself back in the clearing, the chakra of several shinobi closing in fast on their location. In front of him, blue eyes focused sharply on his face. "Huh," Naruto said, "guess it _was_ a genjutsu."

The Uchiha squeezed the nape of the blond's neck briefly before letting his hand fall. "Dobe," he grunted in exasperation. "I count three coming."

Naruto's grin was fierce. "Let's kick some ass."

"Hn." A brief smile crossed Sasuke's face, a mere twitch of his lips. The metal of his hitae-ate scraped against Naruto's as he closed the small distance between them for a quick kiss. "Don't we always?" he asked before springing back to face one of the enemy nin, knowing Naruto was doing the same.

Later, when they were safely ensconced within the walls of their own home and they had cleaned up, Naruto looked up from where he was snuggled against Sasuke's side. The half-written mission report sat on the low table in front of them. "Na, Sasuke. How could you tell it was a genjustu?"

Sasuke paused, setting his pen down. The fingers of his other hand caressed the blond's side in a repetitive motion, easing the last of the battle tension from the muscles there. Sasuke hmmed. "Simple. Real nin children don't go hoppity-skip unless they're on drugs."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author:** Take**  
Date: **7/12/08 - 7/18/08**  
Rating:** K+**  
Summary:** Moving in.

* * *

_The public will believe anything, so long as it is not founded on the truth.  
-- Edith Sitwell  


* * *

_

"Move in with me."

"Eh?" Naruto looked up from the sheaf of papers he was perusing. A piece of fried tofu, part of his working lunch, was clenched between his teeth.

"Move in with me," Sasuke repeated. After Sakura's early morning remodelling of Naruto's apartment door and her catching the two of them inflagrante, there was little point in keeping up the effort of trying to keep their relationship a secret. Since Naruto's front door was now kindling, it was the perfect time for Sasuke to broach a subject that had been tugging at his mind for some time.

The blond Hokage-elect swallowed the last bit of tofu and cocked his head in Sasuke's direction, the gesture oddly foxlike. "Why? I thought we were going for discreet?"

Sasuke smirked. "If you think the whole village - the shinobi, anyway - won't know about us by tonight, you're living in another dimension, dobe. Besides, you need a place to stay anyway."

"There's nothing wrong with my apartment, Sasuke," Naruto pointed out. "My door can be replaced."

"And when will you have the time to do that?" Sasuke asked. "With the hours you keep, by the time you get off work, everyplace is closed. At least if you move in you can be garanteed a safe place to sleep."

Naruto gave his lover a look that clearly stated that he was questioning Sasuke's sanity. "Na, Sasuke. This is _me_ we're talking about, remember?"

Sasuke did remember, and knew how flimsy his line of reasoning had been. There was very little that could harm Naruto now, and most wounds healed quickly, barring near fatal ones. "Is it such a bad thing? Living with me?" he asked softly.

Naruto sighed. "It's not that. Sasuke, have you thought about what people would say if we lived together? Not to mention how unhappy the Council will be about you shacking up with a guy and not the future mother of all those Uchiha babies you can see twinkling in their eyes."

Sasuke hid the stab of hurt Naruto's words had caused. How long had his lover felt like this? Some of his inner turmoil must have shown, because Naruto hastened to amend his words. "I just don't want people to think that you're angling for political power by sleeping with me," Naruto said. "I mean, the shinobi who know you would never think that, but the ones who don't, and the civilians. . . " Naruto shook his head. "I don't want people to think about you like that."

The knot in Sasuke's stomach loosened. "Ahou." He reached over to smack Naruto upside the head. "Who cares what they think? I couldn't care less about any political power. I know it, you know it. That's all that matters. As for the Council," he added with a smirk, "all those future Uchiha babies twinkling in their eyes are going to stay that way."

Naruto rubbed his head. "Itai, Sasuke!" he grumbled. "What about your dream of rebuilding your clan, huh? I thought that was a big thing with you."

Sasuke arched an eyebrow. "You telling me you can have my kids? Because I know you didn't have any girl parts the last time I checked." He blithely ignored the outraged 'hey!' from his lover, leaning over to catch Naruto's chin between his thumb and pointer. He raised the flushed face so that he could catch blue eyes with his steady gaze. "Dobe. I'm not asking 'them' who I should share my bed and my home with. I'm asking _you_. Now. Will you move in with me?"

Naruto gave a small smile that was suspiciously watery. "Yeah. Yeah I will. Jerk."

Sasuke's lips quirked in an answering not-smile. "Good." He leaned down to peck his lover on the lips. He'd never tell Naruto that most of Konoha thought the worst of him already. But who cared? In the end, Sasuke had gotten what he'd wanted, after all.

-Owari


	14. Chapter 14

**Author:** Take  
**Date:** 8/4/08-6/27/09  
**Rating: **K  
**Summary: **Learning to live together.

* * *

_The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed.  
-- Carl Jung  


* * *

_

It started with a cup.

Sasuke paused, staring at the foreign object that had mysteriously appeared on the desk in his study since the last time he had been in the room. The cup had contained tea at some point, as evidenced by a few small leaves sitting at the bottom. It was resting innocently in its place, and would not have seemed unusual - except that Sasuke had not put it there.

"Hmm."

The next day, the cup had been replaced by another. By its side sat a plate containing a few crumbs. Closer inspection of his desk revealed to Sasuke even more crumbs, most likely from senbei. The Uchiha frowned slightly and swept the crumbs onto the plate, taking the dishes into the kitchen. Luckily, all important scrolls were stored in his desk and on the shelves of his study, so it was unlikely they had gotten food on them. After depositing the plate and cup in the sink, Sasuke headed back to the study. He had a report due soon. The dirty dishes could wait.

Sasuke opened the door to his study and stopped, nose twitching. The smell of cup ramen permeated the air. Cautiously approaching his desk, the Uchiha sighed as he observed the dried spots of broth now decorating the formerly pristine wooden surface. Naruto could deny entering his study all he wanted, but nothing screamed 'Uzumaki Naruto wuz here' quite so loudly as ramen splotches. It was time to remind the dobe about the Uchiha House Rules.

The opportunity to talk to his lover, however, did not arise for a few more weeks, as missions took one or both of them out of the village at any one time. During the periods that Sasuke returned home, he always found things in his study that showed it had been used: food crumbs, beverage stains, extra scrolls, etc. Sasuke would never admit it aloud, but there was something comforting to come home to a house that had signs of life other than himself. It was on one of those homecomings that Sasuke chanced upon his lover, asleep at his desk.

The Uchiha gazed down on his lover, who was curled in the desk chair and wrapped in a quilt. Remnants of a late night snack lay to one side, while a half-finished report lay on the other. Piled next to it were several other documents that looked like some of Naruto's Hokage-in-training work.

Sasuke stared at his lover's face pensively. In sleep, Naruto could look so different from his loud, everyday persona. It showed how much of who the blond was came from his animated personality. Bending, Sasuke gently shook his lover's shoulder. "Naruto."

The blond stirred at the sound of Sasuke's voice, but didn't awaken. "Oi, wake up, dobe. It's time to go to bed." Sasuke gently stroked some hair away from the other man's face.

"Mm. . . Sasuke. . ." Naruto sighed, unconsciously leaning into the Uchiha's touch. As he shifted, the blanket slipped, exposing a familiar fan-patterned shirt that Sasuke often slept in.

Had he been anyone other than an Uchiha, Sasuke would have had an "aww" moment. As it was, Sasuke felt something in his tiny little granite heart melt - slightly. Gathering his sleeping lover in his arms, Sasuke glanced around assessingly. The study was big enough that it could comfortably fit another desk, and he could clear off some shelves for Naruto's stuff. While the study had traditionally been the personal domain of the head of the household, Sasuke was sure that this was one tradition he wouldn't mind breaking with. After all, he had asked Naruto to share his home with him, his life. What was one more area?

-Owari


	15. Chapter 15

**Author:** Take**  
Rating:** K  
**Date:** 11/7/09  
**Summary:** Love is that warm feeling in your chest. . .?

* * *

_Sometimes, that warm feeling in your chest isn't love. Sometimes it's that hot drink you just had._

_--Take  


* * *

_

"Hey bastard, I'm off."

Sasuke hmmed in acknowledgement, his attention mostly focused on the report he was perusing. There had been a lot of unusual activity in Kusa lately. . .

A snort came from directly behind his chair. "I see how it is. Goodbye, Naruto. Take care, Naruto. I know you'll kick some bad guy ass, Naruto. You're a way better ninja that I could ever be, Naruto." Sasuke could hear the faint sulk in his lover's voice. The Rokudaime was the rare breed of Kage that still occasionally took missions; his restless energy was unable to find a productive outlet behind a desk full of paperwork.

And everybody knew a Naruto full of pent-up energy almost indubitably led to some sort of remodeling in Konoha.

Sasuke made a soft sound of derision. "You wish, dobe," he said absently. "_Louder_ ninja than I could ever be, maybe. I can still kick your ass." He paused to turn the page. "But you could be worse, I guess."

Naruto was silent for a moment. Sasuke reached for his tea, his mind already slotting the new intel into the picture previous reports had begun to paint of the region. _Something _was causing the increased shinobi moving in and out of the area. . .perhaps he should send an ANBU team out just in case?

"Huh. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were complimenting me," Naruto said finally.

Sasuke snorted, but didn't confirm or deny his lover's words. He tilted his face to accept a peck on his cheek, stealing a quick lungful of Naruto's unique smell. "Hn."

"Yeah, love ya too, ya bastard." Naruto's voice was warm despite his sarcastic words. "See ya."

Sasuke took a sip of his tea, following his lover's fading chakra until it disappeared from his senses entirely. He paused. What was this warm feeling spreading through his chest and pooling in his belly? The Uchiha blinked slowly, a conversation overheard long ago flashing through his mind. This feeling sounded suspiciously like the description of love that had been given.

Reflexively, Sasuke took a gulp of tea to soothe his suddenly-dry mouth.

And paused.

Relaxed.

Nah, it had just been the hot tea.

Sasuke went back to the report.


End file.
